


Broken Bird

by Queenvampiresalpha



Series: Broken bird [2]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brad is mama bear, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Ray is Good big brother, Trombley Is sill a psycho, kid nate, kid ray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenvampiresalpha/pseuds/Queenvampiresalpha
Summary: Brad is a broken bird. After being held captive for eight years until his  Saviour Mike came along and saved Him and his two sons





	1. the life in the basement

**Author's Note:**

> this is not based on the book room or the movie that was made. also, o Neil is an original character I made up. o Neil still a douchebag though👍 don't worry karma is coming to bite him in the ass in a few chapters.

* * *

  * Come on push-push said o Neil am all already fucking pushing yelled brad just get this fucking baby out of me. nearly there just One more push said o Neil fuck just fucking kill me now it hurts really bad thought Brad than the whole room was filled with the sound of a baby's cry it's a girl said o Neil cutting The umbilical cord than wrapping the baby in a towel than placing her in brad's arms Hi, gina am your dad. whisper brad in the baby's ear 

Seven years later. Brad woke up his two sons Nate and ray. come on boys, time to wake up said, Brad as he begins to cook the pancakes On the gas stove, Ray sat down next to his brother. Good morning Fuck face Said ray as he punches his brother's arm. Only to get socked in the face by Nathaniel hey hey, stop fighting you boys yelled Brad ray try to pretend to look innocent Brad placed the pancakes on the table next to him. You guys need to understand your brothers and that you love each other. Ray just stuff his face with pancakes. Soon after they brush their teeth and took their vitamin c pills. Brad took the morning after. Soon after it was time to watch SpongeBob SquarePants. They exercise by running back and forth in the room. And jumping jacks brad laugh watching Nate trying to keep up with his brother After lunch Brad would teach them how to read and write than some more tv. The price is right. dinner than brush teeth and then time for bed. Brad sing to them as they began to drift off to sleep. Brad clawed in his bed as he could hear the beeping coming outside from the door o Neil was here so he could fuck brad and it made Brad feel sick .

how are my boys ask o Neil as he Started to take off his clothes then got in the bed laying next to brad 

Ray has been fighting with his brother again said brad 

boys will be boys said o Neil  
well until Nate knocks Ray the fuck out for being a little shit mutter Brad. O Neil wasn't listening he was too busy kissing brad's neck removing brad's pants Brad could feel the cold air on his ass he had a feeling that O Neil wasn't going to be Gentle tonight.


	2. free at last

The next morning, Brad rolled over in bed his ass had hurt like a motherfucker from the night before he was right about o Neil not being gentle. Brad hated it down here. He hated it down here. he has been suck in this dark basement for gods know-how long every night when o Neil would come downstairs to the basement to rape him a Piece of Brad would die the only thing that stops Brad from going insane was ray and Nate he loved them from the minute they were born. That moment brad had first laid his eyes on Ray he knew he could love nothing more. As Brad turned over in bed he saw ray's little face. daddy Mr o Neil forgot to lock the door behind him. Brad immediately jump out of bed seeing the black steel door wide open Brad felt a headrush ray wake up your brother up and get dressed. said, Brad as he garbs an old baggy t-shirt and jean than got dressed ray wore a shirt with jeans Nate wore a blue jumper with shorts on Daddy where are we going ask ray. we gonna go on a journey said, Brad How long will out ask Ray We won't be out for too long I promise said Brad as held Nathanial;s hand and holding ray's They walk out the door for freedom.


	3. a little help from a friend

walking up the stair from the basement Brad thought he heard of O Neil was doing gardening work in the back yard Brad turn around to the boys putting his finger on his lip so they wouldn't make a sound.

slowly walking into the living room heading to the Front door Brad pray the door was unlocked turning the handle on o Neill had left the door unlock thank God as they walk out of the door carefully stepping out into o Neil's Front yard gripping the boy's' hand tightly Brad Began to run as fast as could as he Sill holding his the boy's hand. As they where moving Brad ran into something hard looking down he saw a red-haired man laying on the ground. hey dickhead watch where you're going he said angerly. 

brad held his hand out and help the man up. Than said hey dude I really need your help Iv just Escaped some psychos basement please get me away from here man. Brad looks over his shoulder just in case of o Neil knew he gone and was trying to look for him. The man agreed he escorted Brad and boy's away to a safe area. then called 911 the cop soon park up outside a female cop walk up to Brad sir would you please come with us


	4. a little help from a friend

> at the police station, Brad sits in his chair in the interview room wondering if o Neil had figured out yet that Brad got out of the basement 
> 
> an elderly man with white hair walk into the room my name is detective Stephen Ferrando Mr. Colbert I like to ask you where you been for the last eight years Jesus Brad was in that hellhole for eight years the female officer didn't Believe Brad when he told her his name. let start on Friday 18th May 2001. when you went missing. said Ferrando I was walking to the beach from my house I was going to a meet a friend we were gonna go surfing but halfway i saw this man standing next to a van park on the side of the road looking at his tires. I stop to ask him if he needed help he told he got a flat tire so I bent down to check it out and then he put a cloth over my face and everything went black said, Brad when I woke everything was dark. O Neil had shove me in his van. and those two kids who were found with you how did they come into your care Mr. Colbert? ask Ferrando
> 
> There mine said brad A year after I was kidnapped I had started to throw up in the morning I didn't want to believe it at first but than I had notice a small bump on my belly. when o neil found out he was happy but I didn't know how to feel about the baby. I was scared at first. But when ray was born all my fears where gone.
> 
> I was no longer alone in that godforsaken place.


	5. a family reunion

  * as Brad walked out of the room Fernando look at him and said we've called your family to tell them you been found so you better stay tight they must be worried about you. Brad sit down on a chair next to Nate and Ray. want was Brad going to say to his family. Brad has been missing for eight years. He was a very different person now. want will they think about Ray and Nate because they look like the man who hurt Brad in the most horrific way. Brad never knew true evil until he meets o Neil.

Ray tug on Brad t-shirt daddy I want to go home. said Ray yeah not long now Ray said, Brad,

it wasn't long a woman bust in the police station with a middle-age man behind they ran up to Brad oh Bradly is that you? she asked yeah it is hi mom said Brad the woman didn't say anything. She only through her arms around brad as she started sobbing loudly. Brad hug her sobbing then said hey mom you ready to meet your grandkids.


	6. a Sheriff's Duty

>   * Sheriff wight got the call over the radio white male in his, mid. 20's found in the streets said his name was Brad Colbert.
>   * Brad Colbert no one seen him in years the seventeen-year-old had left without a Trace his parents reported him missing eight '0clock and the next day they had an Amber alert. everyone panicked looking in the tree the bushes lakes and reservoirs and the beach where Brad reportedly went to in order to see his friend.
> 
> his motorbike parked outside his adoptive parent's home. but By the seventh week, everyone forgot about Brad. he was just another missing kid.  
his picture on the missing poster on every post every shop door every milk carton was sadly replaced by another kid that who went missing.  
that the harsh reality for wight that kids were going missing every day that was was some sick people in this world Sheriff wight try to put bad guys in the jails but he couldn't save all the kids who were taken. Entering the police sheriff wight couldn't belive want he was seeing that Brad Colbert was alive hugging his mother with two kids watching.  
want the fuck is going on


	7. And if you were my little girl

  * Brad was at his parent's house ray and Nate playing in the back yard when Brad heard o Neil was arrested, his house was raided o Neil was now in custody. Brad was now free but now Brad was left with many scars that would take a while to heal . and now Brad had two kids to raise by himself. later on, Brad was shopping at Walmart when he bumps into his friend poke Brad I heard you lived in some guy's basement for the last eight years. said poke yeah pretty sure I was kidnapped dipshit. said, Brad, I heard a rumor you had run away and you became a crackhead said poke no, I had just popped out two kids said, Brad yeah I heard want that son of a bitch did. said poke he a dead man now Brad

Nate and ray hid behind brad staring at them poke said are those the kids Jesus they so pale and skinny well they never saw sunlight until a few days ago said, Brad,

we need to do some catching up said poke

I loved to said Brad as he smiled warmly.

at home, Brad was watching the news ray was with his Granpa and Nate was having a nap in the living room on the sofa when the door rang brad's mom opening the door it was Fernando.

hello Mrs. Colbert is Brad home? ask Ferrando brad walk up to the door Lieutenant said, Mr. Colbert, please sit down we like to talk to you. They went to the kitchen brad sat down you lied to me you didn't just have two boys down in there, did you? ask Fernando before you had your son you had a daughter didn't you. yes, Brad, said I did have a daughter before Ray I had a little girl I had named her gina. But she got really sick. I begged o Neil to take her to the hospital but he refused. want happened to her Mr. Colbert? said, Fernando Brad looked down at his feet than said she didn't make it than a year later I had ray

that must of been a tough thing go through losing a child Ferrando said

yeah it well it, wasn't fun brad said< we found her in the backyard she was in an unmarked grave

Ferrando Said

o Neil has denied all charges against him saying any sex was consensual Ferrando continued brad roll his eyes he would that fucking bastard

Nate started to wake up in the living room crying out for Brad

daddy Nate cried out. Brad walk in the living room picked Nate upholding Nate in his arms hey they little buddy you finished your nap. Brad said

.


	8. I got you now

when the trial began brad felt ready he wanted the world know about o Neil Had done .

brad you don't have to do this said his mother 

no mom I want people to know to want he did to me to Nate and ray said, Brad

Sighing his mom said fine your dad and I will watch the boys good luck 

brad walk out the door and got into poke's car he agreed to give brad a lift to the trial. 

brad started to believe that poke was flirting with him. poke would come over to see Brad and the boys eveyday. Nate and ray started to get used to poke they started to call him uncle pokey 

at the trial, brad saw Fernando on the witnessed stand as well the redhead who had help brad 

than brad saw o Neil enter the room in an orange jumpsuit in handcuffs 

Seeing him again it made brad's blood boil with anger The judge walk in all rise Please the judge said

hearing o Neil's lawyer talking really didn't help. Talking about how brad was in Foster care that He was basically damaged goods than in his foster home as a Rebellious teenager . 

but soon it brad's turn to speak brad told everyone how the first months down they were the worst o Neil cuffed brad's hand and his feet that brad couldn't move how he would stay like that for hours. 

But then it was a collar and Leash o Neil had basically chained brad up like an animal The Leash. eventually came off but the room wasn't very big. 

At first it was Gina but she got too sick and died and then Ray came along and that for the first time brad had some hope or at least an excuse for brad not to go insane.  
ray was a bit of a handful to deal with. but he loves to sing and dance and then Nathaniel was born who was the sweetest boy brad ever met. He was Very Mature for his age. 

the next day it was mike's turn to talk 

he was just walking his dog when brad bumps into him at first he thought brad was just crazy soon mike realize that brad wasn't bluffing.


	9. The First day of school

freedom came at the cost for brad it was crying himself to sleep every night. carrying pepper spray everywhere the first few months of coming back into Society was a bitch. brad try to stay strong for the boys but sometimes it became A bit too much to handle. 

it wasn't long before Nate and ray had to start school brad didn't know how they handle being around other kids brad try to teach them basic life skill how to read and write maths o Neil would bring them books from the library to help Nate and ray Learn standing outside the school brad give ray a pep talk.

ok, ray try not to be a little smart ass said brad 

a smug smile appeared on ray's lip

Well I can't make any promises said ray 

I swear to god try anything funny Joshua and am gonna beat your ass. brad said

the bell ring ray run-up to the door ray ran into a boy with messy black hair who Landed on the Ground 

helping the boy up he smiled at ray 

Hi, am rudy want is your name? The boy asked 

my name josh but everyone call me Ray. 

do you live in a basement too. ask ray

no no I live with my grandma said rudy 

oh sorry said ray 

that ok brother said rudy


	10. The worst peson ray ever met

Ray thought o Neil was the worst person ray had ever met but then Ray met Schwetje the school bully.  
it was at lunchtime when ray was eating at the playground with rudy when Schwetje come over to Rudy hey faggot give me your lunch money. 

no can do brother I spent it all on sushi said rudy 

Schwetje grabbed rudy by the coller of his shirt 

I'm not your brother you goddam homo  
said Schwetje 

hey come, on man, just leave him alone said ray 

well fine said Schwetje you better have lunch money tomorrow Gaylord said Schwetje dropping rudy on the ground. 

ray helped rudy up are you, ok man?

yeah am fine your get use to Craig. said rudy 

is he Always like that said ray 

yeah, ever since his dad had walked out on him and his mom about four years ago. Said Rudy


	11. Karma at last

Ray didn't tell daddy about Schwtje when he got home brad was sitting on the sofa crying when ray got home. 

want wrong daddy? ray ask 

nothing I don't want to talk about it ray go play with your brother said brad 

ray went downstairs 

brad remembers the words Ferrando told brad earlier.

O Neil was stabbed in the showers in jail and in critical condition in the Hospital. 

brad wasn't crying because he was sad.

brad was happy because brad had waited for o Neil to get want was coming to him. brad knew had happened wouldn't bring gina back. or give brad eight years of his life. but it was a little bit of justice. not just brad but for ray and Nate. want kind of person does that to their own children.


	12. Lawsuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had written this chapter at my sister's house so am sorry for any grammar errors . It was very late I was very tired .

Ferrando was sitting on his desk at the police station when the phone rang. it was wight 

yeah want have you got for me Evan said, Ferrando

Over the phone Evan said yeah so get this back in 1999 o Neil was arrested for trying to kidnap another teen his name was James Trombley age 14 at the time and get this he was also a blond. it turns out o Neil really hate blondes  
. he found this kid outside a blockbuster try to grab him and take him to his van but the kid fought him off and went to the police. o Neil was arrested but free without charge because the kid and his mother wouldn't cooperate with the polices so the charges where dropped against o Neil. So they let a rapist go free. said Ferrando Yeah and then a few years later o Neil discovered Colbert and the rest was history. Said Evan Well it looks like they gonna be lawsuits on our hands said Ferrando

James Trombley now lives in a trailer park with his wife and they two kids said, Evan


	13. Trombley

The Trailer Park was rough as fuck with garbage everywhere Dogs barking. Fernando stops at a large RV with top boxes on it. Knocking on the door a man with messy blond hair answered yeah what do you want? Harold James Trombley My name is Lieutenant Stefan Fernando. We need to talk. James honey Who is it? Ask a woman's voice. shut the fuck up Maira. yelled Trombley come in Entering the rv, Fernando, saw a gun placed on the table. you got a permit for that gun asked Fernando oh yeah about that I have a permanent I had some trouble with my neighbors' dog it bite my daughter in so than I had bought a gun Than I Shot The cocksucker said, Trombley but you didn't come here to talk about guns did you No am ask about want happen in 1999 at the blockbusters Ask Fernando yep I with a friend trying to rent a game and some dude came up to me asking me to borrow my phone his car broke down than he tried to put a bag over my head. but I had punch him in the nut. said, Trombley then he was arrested but freed without charge said, Fernando yeah I was the one who got blamed said Trombley no, because you and your mother wouldn't co-operate said Fernando no, because I was a troubled youth no one took me seriously said, Trombley o Neil kidnapped another kid but he got caught and put in jail he was stabbed last week said, Fernando that good said Trombley I sill have nightmares about the guy .


	14. The sliver lining

It was thanksgiving ray was outside in the back yard playing with Rudy. While brad help his mother with the turkey. It was the first time in years brad spent thanksgiving with his family. 

O Neil would only give him and the boys frozen thanksgiving microwave meals . Every year. While o Neil spent thanksgiving with his parents and brother and his wife. 

They was suddenly a knock on the door and Nate answer uncle pokey nate yelled. 

Hey kid how It going? said poke picking up nate off the floor. 

Nate was adorable no one could deny that he had blond curls with green eyes and a little button nose. Nate look just like his father. 

Is your dad home? ask poke 

brad had walk into door way hi poke have you come to celebrate thanksgivings 

No I ain't Here to celebrate The slaughter of my people you need to turn the tv on and check out the local news said poke

Brad turn on the news meanwhile the Suspect in the case of disappearance Of Bradley Colbert has died today said the reporter after being stabbed repeatedly in jail and going into a Coma o Neil Ryan's family has turn off his life support machine. He was 55 years old. 

He gone now brad you don't have to worry about him hurting you or the boys said poke. I know said brad Brad felt like a weight had been lifted Off his chest. Later on that day Fernando Came by to see brad so you heard about o Neil said Fernando Yeah it was on the news said brad Fernando had handed brad something We found these down in the basement it was for Evidence against O Neil but now he's dead I figured you want it back. Brad look at it was a polaroid Pictures of ray and Nate when they where babies. O Neil had given brad a old camera down stairs in the basement

Brad felt like now he had a Second shot. A Second chance to be him and not the kid who went missing eight years ago

But the battle wasn't over. 

brad started dating and than eventually married poke.

But brad was done having kids


	15. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it 12 years later and ray and Nate are now teenagers

12 years later.

Nate woke up to his alarm clock. Getting out of bed. Heading down stairs to the kitchen. His brother ray was having breakfast .

Where is dad ask nate

How the fuck should i know. Said ray

He had that dream again last night

Said nate

That one about o neil said ray

Nate and ray never talked about o Neil in Front Of they father. Because they knew want brad was like. Nate didn't remember being held In the basement . He was only a toddler when it happened.

Ray remember some moments But it was fuzzy.

Dad need a fucking therapist. said ray

He been to Therapy said nate

Should of stay there. said ray

Just than poke there stepfather walk in. Yo not cool dog I be careful if I was you ray if your dad heard that he fiip out. said poke

Too late I Heard said brad walking in. 

Iv fine I just i had hard time going to sleep last night ray. 

I don't think your ok you talking in your sleep again said nate 

Yeah daddo said ray

Joshua now mind your own god dam Business. said brad

Now come boys you're be late for the school bus.


	16. Who am I now?

Brad looking out the window. Seeing the back yard brad never thought He be able to see the sky again. 

Hey said poke you wanna talk about last night dream. Brad just look at his husband but than said 

I keep on having the same nightmare It the First night Of being in the basement and o Neil come down stairs I think he finally come to his senses and let me go home. But instead he take his clothes off and get in bed with me.  
I screamed and try to get him off me but he over poweres me. And than that was the first time he raped me.

Jesus said poke


	17. Chapter 17

Brad was at his therapy last night he had the same dreams Brad had the over and over again. The first one Brad woke up in the basement Alone and scared.

Brad thought o Neil came and was going to help Brad escape but instead pinned Brad down on a table and got on top of him. 

Brad keep screaming no but o Neil but didn't listen. When o Neil finally pull out and left slamming the door

Brad just stayed in the laying on the table for an hour. 

The next dream was Brad was going into Labour with Ray. 

The pain was really was bad this time.

It hurt when Gina was born of course but this time. It was like being stabb over and over again. Brad been in pain for sevan hours now. And this kid was budgen. All o Neil could do is rub brad, s back and tell him it going to be fine. Just fuck off all ready said Brad. 

It was time to push. After 20 minutes Ray was born his umbilical cord was around his neck he was all blue and wasn't breathing . 

O Neil try cpr on Ray but nothing worked Brad lost Ray like he how he lost Gina about a year ago. They nightmare was want keep Brad up at night.

Meanwhile Ray had meet someone 

His name was walt.


	18. Chapter 18

Walter was standing next to some friends at a party when Ray saw him across the room.

Ray went really shy but eventually came up and said hi to Walt.

Walt said hi back and they started talking about where the where from want school they went to. They talk on Skype as friends. 

It turn out Walt had broken up with his boyfriend of two years. They had Skype talk eveynight. But Walt told Ray something one night I think am pregnant. Jesus who the father asked Ray. 

craig schwetje. He dump Walt a few months ago so he get back with his ex casey.

**Author's Note:**

> ray is seven years old and Nate is three years old


End file.
